battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fishing for Souls
During "Where's Father". Posted March 30. Full Text 'Pitch Black: 'Pitch stood by a small stream with his teeth still clenched and a massive headache. He sat on the nearest rock and closed his eyes. Souls. More souls. More souls for Hel. Souls for Hel. Souls to keep Akkey and Maya safe. Maya. He heard a snap to his left. Instantly he reached for the dagger under his cloak and his eyes opened wide, ready to throw the knife at the first thing to move. He quickly lowered it when he saw her standing there. A younger girl whose eyes seemed sickly. Her mouse ears twitched. “Oh hello, excuse me for the behavior.” He placed the knife under the cloak and fixed his hood to be sure the shadows fell on his face. The small girl only shook her head and backed away a few steps. “Please, I’m sorry I’ll leave.” He reached out for her and she took more steps back, shaking her head. “I was only resting.” The mouse child nodded and then disappeared. Pitch shook his head as he watched the girl run off coughing. He sat back down and contemplated returning. He missed his family. He missed the crazy rebellion members. Hell, Pitch even missed Stonegit. Pitch heard a rustling sound come from behind and turned to see the girl having a coughing fit. He lifted water from the small stream and filled one of his empty vials before handing it to the mouse. The girl’s eyes were very round but dropped the basket in her hands and reached the shaking hand out to take the vial. She looked at it strangely, before coughing once and drowning the tiny bottle. She smiled and handed back to him. Giving a hand gesture. He squinted at this. “What did you bring?” Pitch pointed to the basket. The muted mouse turned and nodded picking up the basket she had dropped. She handed it over with delicacy. “Um, thank you.” He looked down and inside the basket. A small piece of bread and an apple. He looked back up and girl was smiling and nodding. He couldn’t give it back to the poor child but he couldn’t take it. He could tell she was not as well off. The mouse gave a few hand signals. But after a blank stare from Pitch, she quit with a frown on her face. But quickly perked up again. and motioned for him to follow. He followed cautiously. They were only a few steps from a clearing and he could see a cottage with holes and a ceiling caving in. “You live here?” The mouse nodded. “By yourself?” The girl shook her head as she opened the door. A younger child, maybe 4 or 5 was playing with a stick on the floor. Perfect. Pitch quickly felt uncomfortable as the voice snuck in. “Wait,” Pitch rubbed his almost fairly new rope burns from before he met the girl. “I can help.” He placed the basket down. “You come with me?” He pointed to both girls then himself. The girl shook her head a little unsure. “Please, I have a family who can help.” The girl looked around with sadness, then her eyes landed on the younger one who had stopped playing to look at the hooded figure. She smiled, and turned to Pitch holding a finger up. He watched as the mouse packed what little belonging she had in the basket with the bread. She handed pitch the basket before lifting her sister on her hip. She looked around once more before nodding to Pitch. Akkey and Maya are gonna be very surprised. Category:Events Category:Season 4